1858 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published Canada * Thomas D'Arcy McGee, Canadian Ballads, Montreal.CanadaBentley, D. M. R., "Poetry in English", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 United Kingdom * Cecil Frances Alexander, ''Hymns Descriptive and Devotional for the Use of Schools''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Matthew Arnold, Merope * William Barnes, Hwomely Rhymes: A second collection of poems of rural life in the Dorset Dialect * Elizabeth Rundle Charles, The Voice of Christian Life in Song * A.H. Clough, "Amours de Voyage", English poet published in The Atlantic Monthly in the United States (reprinted in the author's posthumous Poems 1862) * William Johnson Cory, Ionica * Charles Kingsley, Andromedia, and Other Poems * Walter Savage Landor, Dry Sticks, Fagoted * William Morris, The Defence of Guenevere, and Other Poems dedicated to Dante Gabriel Rossetti; the author's first book * Adelaide Anne Procter, Legends and Lyrics, first series, (1858–61), including "The Lost Chord", set to music by Sir Arthur Sullivan * Catherine Winkworth, Lyra Germanica: Second Series (see also Lyra Germanica 1855) United States * Thomas Bailey Aldrich, The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * A.H. Clough, "Amours de Voyage", English poet published in The Atlantic Monthly in the United States (reprinted in the author's posthumous Poems 1862) * James T. Fields, A Few Verses for a Few Friends * William J. Grayson, The Country * Oliver Wendell Holmes, The Autocrat of the Breakfast-Table * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Courtship of Miles Standish and Other Poems Other in English Other languages * Alphonse Daudet, Les Amoureuses, France Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * June 1 – William Wilfred Campbell (died 1918), Canadian * August 15 – Edith Nesbit (died 1924), English author and poet * September 5 – Victor Daley (died 1905), Australian * Also: ** Balashankar (died 1899), Indian, Gujarati-language poetMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 ** Dollie Radford, née Caroline Maitland (died 1920), poet and writer, wife of Ernest Radford ** Sir William Watson (died 1935), English poet Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * December 18 – Thomas Holley Chivers (born 1807), AmericanRubin, Louis D., Jr., The Literary South, John Wiley & Sons, 1979, ISBN 0-471-04659-0 See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry